Compounds containing .alpha.-(O-substituted oxyimino)-benzyl known so far include benzohydroxymoylazole derivatives having insecticidal activity (JP-A 1-308260, JP-A 5-1046, W092/09581, JP-A 5-331011, JP-A 5-331012, JP-A 6-41086), oxime derivatives having insecticidal activity (JP-A 3-68559), 1-azolyl-substituted oxime ethers having fungicidal activity (JP-A 60-87269), etc.
The present invention is to provide a compound having more potent fungicidal activity, higher utility, etc., than the known compounds as well as low toxicity.